Mission Space 2
Mission Space 2 is a sci-fi comedy brickfilm by Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz.Directory listing archive It is the sequel to Mission Space from 2005.Release thread archive It is about the return of Lord Darkness, who prepares a planet-destroying weapon. Drake and his team set out once again to defeat Lord Darkness.[https://archive.org/details/MissionSpace2 Mission Space 2 on Archive.org] Plot Following his defeat at the hands of Drake and his team, Lord Darkness reports to Emperor Death, who sends him back out on another evil mission. On Earth, Drake sees a vision of the Great Mask, who warns him that Lord Darkness is constructing a powerful weapon. Drake gathers Jim and Kate, and they set out to defeat Lord Darkness once again. Lord Darkness' new ship, the Planet Eliminator, is completed, and he tests it out on a small planet before setting a course for Earth. Drake's team find the Planet Eliminator, but when their ship is damaged by fighter ships, they jump to hyperspace before landing at a space dock. In a cafe, they overhear a conversation about how Lord Darkness' ship is low on its rare fuel, protoplasmic crystals, and that Lord Darkness is heading to planet Zyzyzzlezx to get more. Jim worries that they don't have a ship, but a man named Joe Duplex hears him and offers to take them on his ship. Meanwhile, Lord Darkness sends his pet monkey, Boe-Boe, out to get crystals on Zyzyzzlezx. When Drake and the team land on the planet, they enter a cave and find a crystal. Boe-Boe grabs the crystal before they can, and opens a portal to escape through. The team jump through the portal after him. On the Planet Eliminator, Boe-Boe delivers the crystal to Lord Darkness, who initiates the main weapon firing sequence. Drake enters and draws his weapon, and a duel begins. Lord Darkness is about to kill Drake, but Drake opts to psychoanalyze Lord Darkness to find the root of his evilness and any humanity left within him. Lord Darkness realizes the error of his ways, and agrees to help stop the weapon. As he intentionally built it without an off switch, Lord Darkness jumps in front of the laser as it fires. This causes the ship to begin to collapse, and the team set a teleporter for Earth and escape. On Earth, they look up to see the Planet Eliminator explode. In the underworld, Lord Darkness again reports to Emperor Death, who sentences him to an eternity of damnation. However, since Lord Darkness has repented for his sins, the Great Mask appears and redeems Lord Darkness' soul, taking Lord Darkness away with him. Cast *Kevin Horowitz as Drake, Lord Darkness, Boe-Boe, Fashion trooper *Ian Kroll as Jim *Cassie Wacker as Kate *Steven Sommers as Joe Duplex *Katherine Lockwood as Computer *Jacob Schwartz as Emperor Death, Great Mask, Wimpians, General Crew *Kevin Horowitz - Director, Animator, Writer, Special effects, Editing & composition *Jacob Schwartz - Animator, Director, Writer, Voice editor, Editing & composition Festival information Upon release, Mission Space 2 was lined up to be screened at Horowitz and Schwartz's high school film festival, a festival in Italy, and a local film festival. In 2007, it won the Sony Future Filmmakers Award for Best Picture (Young Producers) at the Method Fest Independent Film Festival.Method Fest website archive This won them a Sony DSR-PD170 DVCAM camcorder, which had a RRP of close to $4,000. They replaced their Logitech QuickCam Pro 4000 with this camera for their future brickfilms. Mission Space 2 was also screened at the Berkeley Video & Film Festival and the Santa Cruz Film Festival.Website page archive References Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Festival-winning brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms